evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Угрозы смерти в «The End of Evangelion»
Это перевод писем, эмейлов и граффити, которые ненадолго появились (около одного на кадр) в конце лайв-экшн сцен во второй половине «End of Evangelion». Их обычно называют угрозами смерти (или письмами ненависти), которые в действительности таковыми не являются.Только последнее и графитти, которое, похоже, Анно посчитал забавным.Большая часть писем (показанных) была положительной, содержала конструктивную критику. Тем не менее, большинство писем и эмейлов раскрывают искреннюю признательность, а в некоторых случаях похвалу и поощрение/предвкушение «End of Evangelion», поскольку они были написаны после выхода «Death and Rebirth», а не конца сериала. «Death and Rebirth»также включал часть того, что позже станет эпизодом 25'. Примечание: в некоторых местах используется тег '', так как экранный текст был недоступен, а поэтому перевести его не представлялось возможным. Переводы Письмо 01 Увидев «Евангелион», я был очень впечатлён, поэтому и отправил это письмо. Я ученик средней школы, как и Синдзи. Прежде всего, я увидел «Еву», и теперь мне кажется, что я действительно узнаю себя, и всё это благодаря сериалу. Я хочу поблагодарить вас за это. Почему я это всё говорю? Чтобы объяснить это, потребуется время, но мы с Синдзи похожи: подавленные, беспомощные и замкнутые. Я помню, как смотрел «Еву» и видел, как Синдзи волновался и беспокоился, и я чувствовал то же самое в своём сердце. В «ЕВЕ» был анализ, в котором рассказывалось, как Синдзи не мог убежать от боли или неприятных чувств, и я чувствовал тоже самое. Сначала мне очень нравилось , и вот именно поэтому аниме подарило мне это лёгкое чувство но постепенно мисс Огата В последней сцене сериала Синдзи принимает всех, и все поздравляют его; это был очень хороший конец, и я чувствовал себя очень счастливым. Ещё один друг , что последняя сцена В этом году я заканчиваю среднюю школу, и теперь моё внимание сосредоточено на том, чтобы стать старшеклассником, и поэтому я стараюсь изо всех сил. Я посмотрю фильм по «ЕВЕ». Мне немного боязно из-за того, что может случиться с Синдзи в фильме (но мне очень нравится последняя сцена в сериале). И благодаря «ЕВЕ» я полюбил себя, и поэтому я счастлив. Мистер Анно, пожалуйста, продолжайте работать над «ЕВОЙ». и большое вам спасибо за всё!! Письмо 02 (тот же текст, что и в первом письме, но написанный другим почерком). Письмо 03 (тот же текст, что и в первом письме, но написанный другим почерком). Письмо 04 (то же самое, что и третье письмо). Письмо 05 Я также чувствовал внутри себя то же возбуждение, что и Синдзи. Последние сцены заставили меня ещё больше оценить собственное существование. Чувства самой последней сцены параллельны чувствам главного героя, Синдзи. наконец-то все стали свидетелями последние моменты «ЕВЫ». Письмо 06 так я чувствую. Спасибо мистеру Анно и всей команде за помощь в освобождении наших сердец и душ, и за все эти чувства. Большое спасибо. Письмо 07 Изучая граффити, как это возможно, что оно так говорит? кажется, какая-то религиозная группа Я не осознаю собственного зла. ''Примечание: это, возможно был Анно или другой сотрудник, прокомментировавший граффити на стенах за пределами студии Gainax. Письмо 08 Тенчу: небесное наказание (заслуженное). Письмо 09 Икари Насильник Письмо 10 Умри Письмо 11 На левой стене: СЕКС ,うんこ (унко, «дерьмо») На передней стене: 碇レイプマン (Икари Насильник) Над объявлением «''Gainax shop''»: 死 (си, «смерть»/ «умереть») Примечание: предыдущие письма были кадры крупным планом граффити, показанного здесь. Письмо 12 ... как абсолютно безнадёжный, но уважаемый художник, так «какого чёрта». Закрыв глаза на свои собственные ошибки, как ты можешь просто отмахнуться от этого, как от «граффити в ванной»? Психически обанкротившаяся группа вроде GAiNAX — это как религиозный культ... Тем не менее, придурок, выдающий себя за Бога (смеётся), который не может им быть... Если ты не хочешь умереть сам, я сделаю тебе одолжение и подожгу твою студию. Невероятно поздно и совершенно безмозгло (громкий смех). Говори о том, что ты не знаешь своих собственных пределов... Я не знаю, устраиваешь ли ты что-то вроде стриптиза или дрочки, но... ...находясь на своём пьедестале, ты не можешь осознавать, насколько ты глуп. Письмо 13 AT Field 03/23, 7:05 (Ikid3655@mb.infoterm.ne.jp) Вашу мать, GAiNAX! Вы сотворили что-то невероятное! Я к тому... что просто слишком круто! Почему вам пришлось остановиться на полпути? Не могу дождаться лета! Достаньте остальное к золотой неделе... пожалуйста!!! Rentaruya 03/23, 6:07 (amada@mxp.meshnet.or.jp) Удивительно!!! Какое великое произведение «REBIRTH»!! Даже спустя много дней после того, как я увидел фильм, я всё ещё не могу перестать думать о том, как он поразил меня!!! Этот фильм развивает очень глубокую и серьёзную тему. Синдзи впадает в отчаянье, а высокомерие Аски, похоже, является своего рода спасеньем от тьмы в её сердце. Эти люди испытывают трудности в общении со своими чувствами; и так по-своему Синдзи полностью разрушается и распадается на части., и Аска, позволяя своему высокомерию скрывать её внутреннюю слабость — они все работают для одной и той же цели: прийти к согласию с самими собой. Письмо 14 POW 03/23, 11:47 (t-adachi@nisouiq.net) Может ли Gainax поддерживать свой бизнес? «REBIRTH» заканчивается на середине, и с самого начала я не мог даже понять его. Продолжайте , не заставляйте нас мириться с этими мрачными ожиданиями (*). Это то, что я считаю успешным в их работе. Но я думаю, что не создавать ожиданий — это преступление. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как он был выпущен, Gainax стали хорошо известны в мире аниме. На этот раз < cut> мне бы понравилось. (*) Мне 16 лет, я молод и талантлив, и этот фильм заставил меня задуматься о жизни и смысле нашего существования, и когда я думал об этом < cut> (*) означает, что какая-то часть текста отсутствует. Письмо 15 The Tokumei 03/17, 6:54 When I saw this movie, I knew Evangelion for the first time. When I looked at the main characters, I could see my high school self in them. I think that this anime has a lot of fascinating things, but the one that affects me the most is the main character's mysterious charm. I feel that the main thing that this movie teaches us is about the importance of being honest with our own lives. Today I started to find a lot of meaning inside Evangelion. After seeing this, I have a lot of expectations for the other movie. Haruhito Nomura 03/19, 1:08 It was too long. My true mental state has various thoughts all mixed together, and this doesn't allow me to think properly. This movie made me think about myself and really feel the emotions that are deep in my heart. I'm waiting for the next movie. Good luck and please make it your best!!! Letter 16-23 Note: The next 8 frames consist of the same letter. In the first few, the letter is on its side, and the last ones the letter is right side up, allowing you to see more of the text. Toshiki Ueyama I went to see DEATH and REBIRTH Saturday night. "Why did I even see this movie?", that was the impression I had when I went out of the theater. Why, after I saw REBIRTH, were my teeth were chattering, and why was I shivering for nearly an hour? I didn't understand why I was shivering, was it for something scarring or for something painful? When I was on the train, returning home, I had that terrible painful feeling, but also at the same time, happiness started to grow inside of me. Perhaps the shivering was a way to express all those confusing feelings of fear and euphoria. Regarding to Hideaki Anno's mentality (meaning, Evangelion) I feel terrified, but at the same time I felt like I could identify with it too. About the movie's contents - it is just amazing. The animation's quality, isn't it the best animation now? However, the way in which is shown in the director's cut the human's fragility was very painful. I could feel the pain of the TV series again. I could feel inside my heart the feelings inside Hideaki Annoís heart. So in my heart, I sympathized with "I'm not alone. To feel loneliness is better." I still feel a strange sensation even after watching the movie, because of these two opposite feelings mixing in myself. I'm waiting for the summer to see "End of Evangelion", and I know that that will be even more painful, but I will feel happy and enjoy it. I don't think that there are many people who feel this way, but in my case, EVA made me think about myself and was like a mirror of myself. People of the staff, do your best with the summer movie, and good luck!! And until then, show us a "painful" and "happy" movie!!! Translator's Note: Since is a whole letter split in 3 parts, I translated like a whole thing which was more easy, since some parts were twice between the parts. Письмо 24 Анно, я убью тебя!!! Анно, я убью тебя!!! Примечания Категория:Переводы Категория:Ресурсы